Many individuals have a swimming pool for recreational purposes. These individuals often utilize a variety of pool toys and accessories such as inflatable rafts, beach balls, and the like. Pool accessories and toys often vary in size and can be rather large and irregularly shaped. This makes storing the accessories difficult. When pool toys and accessories are left out on the ground or deck surrounding the swimming pool, they create a tripping hazard for individuals near the swimming pool. Due to their size, individuals may need to store the pool accessories in a location removed from the swimming pool itself, such as a storage shed, so that they must be transported to the swimming pool when used. It can be difficult and time consuming to transport a large, cumbersome pool accessory such as an inflatable raft. It is therefore desirable to provide a storage basket that is securable to the edge of a swimming pool in order to store pool accessories such as rafts in close proximity to the swimming pool.